A Holiday for Piccolo
by Elieare
Summary: Just a quick little Father's Day one-shot with Piccolo and Gohan. :


**Disclaimer: Negative on copyrights for the characters I shall write about.**

_Hi, just a little one shot. I always thought that Piccolo was like Gohan's second father so here's a little story on the matter. :)_

**A Holiday for Piccolo**

Gohan landed on Kami's Palace, his hands behind his back, like he was hiding something. Piccolo was meditating, so he did not immediately greet him. Gohan was just going to stand there and patiently wait, when an idea came to him. He grinned from ear to ear and walked over to his friend and former mentor and sat down next him, imitating his meditation stance, only with his hands still behind his back. The two floated there for awhile, completely still; a butterfly even landed on Piccolo's turban. Finally, Piccolo took in and released a big sigh and opened hi eyes. Gohan jerked out of his meditation and looked at Piccolo, then burst out laughing, his hands finally coming to his face. A small box wrapped in green paper and purple ribbon fell to the floor.

"What's so funny kid, and what's with the box?" Piccolo raised an eye ridge.

"Well-" Gohan tried to say but kept snickering, even though he was trying to keep it in.

"Come on, out with," Piccolo said in a mock command.

Gohan pointed to his turban and said in between giggles, "Butterfly…it has spots on its wings and… it makes it look like you have two more eyes that are cross-eyed."

Piccolo shook his head and cursed at the butterfly as it retreated to another resting spot: Gohan's nose. When the butterfly opened its wings Piccolo saw that it did indeed look like it had eyes on its wings. With the thing on Gohan's nose it made the boy look like he had a cross-eyed mask on. The composed Namek repressed a chuckle, although he could not hold back a grin, as he looked at the scene.

Gohan blew on the butterfly lightly and it flew off again. The two watched it land in Popo's garden.

"So, what's with that," Piccolo pointed to the wrapped box with a jerk of his head.

"Oh! Man, I didn't mean to drop it, I hope I didn't break it," he picked it up and shook it lightly, "good, it doesn't sound broken."

"What is it?"

Gohan grinned, "Well, Mom's been sending me to this home school group that meets every week and assigns us different projects and all, it's supposed to help prepare me for high school. This week we were each given an old holiday and we had to write a paper on the origins and practices of the holiday, and also follow the traditions that come with it and I got Father's Day only," he hung his head a little, "well Dad isn't around."

Piccolo didn't see how this explained the package in Gohan's hand.

Gohan realized he had left Piccolo hanging so he grinned again, "Anyways, since Dad's not around I decided to follow the Father's Day traditions with you."

The Namek wasn't entirely sure what to say, "Oh, well what traditions are there?"

Gohan perked up, he had secretly been worried that Piccolo wouldn't go along with this, "Well, the dad receives gifts from his children," Gohan lifted up the present, "and pretty much spends the day with his kids, playing games, going to amusement parks or movies, maybe a cookout, just stuff like that."

"And you want to do this with me?"

"Yeah, you've been a second father to me for a long time now, especially since Dad died, you even helped me not feel so bad about his death and you'll always listen to what I have on my mind."

There was a very subtle move of discomfort and uncertainty in Piccolo, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Yay, thanks Piccolo," Gohan burst and hugged the Namek.

Piccolo kept his arms cross but let Gohan hug him. The half-Saiyan pre-teen let go and held the present out, "This first."

Piccolo sighed and took the box, he had seen them exchange and reception of things like this before although he had never gotten one himself until now. He tore off the paper and found a cardboard box. Inside the box was a picture frame. The picture was one that had been taken at a get together at Gohan's house. Gohan used the noise of the party and his new abilities to sneak up behind Piccolo and hug him, Kuririn waiting to get a picture of it. Gohan's eyes were closed and he was laughing as he hung off Piccolo's neck. Piccolo had a look of surprise and had raised an arm to try and block his face out of the picture but had been unsuccessful. Piccolo scoffed and grinned," Thanks kid."

Gohan sighed, "I'm glad you like it, I made a copy and put in a frame for my room too."

Piccolo felt his face flush a little, before Gohan noticed he turned and said, "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to your waterfall and spar and stuff."

"Sure, let me just put this inside," Piccolo walked into the palace and came back out without the picture.

"Alright! Let's go!" Gohan chirped.

~/*\~

After sparring, Piccolo started meditating again. Gohan slowly snuck up behind him and leaped, intending to drag Piccolo into the water with him, but Piccolo moved out of the way at the last second and Gohan splashed into the water by himself.

"Nice try kid."

Gohan laughed, "You're still a hard one to sneak up on."

Piccolo offered his hand to help Gohan up. Gohan grabbed it and to the Namek's surprise yanked on him with surprising strength. Piccolo fell next to Gohan, glad that he had taken of his cape when they had sparred.

"But I'm pretty strong now," Gohan grinned and splashed Piccolo.

Gohan expected Piccolo to grumble and get out, but he surprised him by splashing him back and diving deeper into the water. Gohan laughed and followed, the two sparred again under water.

Later, to dry off, Piccolo sat on the ground next to the waterfall. Gohan layed down next to him and looked at the sky. The sun was about to start setting.

"You know Piccolo, this was a lot of fun, we should celebrate Father's Day more often."

Piccolo grunted in reply, Gohan knowing that was the closest to a "yes" he was going to get out of Piccolo. They stayed there until the sun was almost gone.

Gohan stood up, "Well, I better get home before it gets dark, Mom probably has dinner ready too."

Piccolo stood up, "Very well."

"Yeah, see ya around Piccolo," the boy looked up at the tall green man.

"Yeah, and um, I had fun today, thanks," Piccolo mumbled quickly and flew off.

Gohan laughed and was smiling the entire way home. When Chi-Chi asked him how things went he replied, "It's a good holiday for Piccolo."

_Yay! In case you couldn't figure it out the time line was a little after the Cell Games._

_Elieare_


End file.
